militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Barnes Air National Guard Base
|image= |caption= An F-15 Eagle from the 104th Fighter Wing, Massachusetts Air National Guard takes off from Barnes Air National Guard Base |code= |built=1942 |builder= |materials= |height= |used=1942-Present |demolished= |condition= |ownership= |controlledby= |garrison= 104th Fighter Wing |commanders= |occupants= |battles= |events= }} : See: Barnes Municipal Airport for civil airport information Barnes Air National Guard Base has hosted the Massachusetts Air National Guard 104th Fighter Wing (in various designations) since 1946.104th Fighter Wing homepage History Barnes Air National Guard Base is located on the northern side of Westfield in an area known as Hampden Plains. This flat area has been used by Massachusetts as a military training area going back to at least 1905. In the late Summer of 1917, this plain was used as a Troop Staging Area where various Massachusetts, Vermont and Maine Militia Units were reformed into the 102nd, 103rd, and 104th regiments to be shipped to France during World War I. The Air National Guard began its history at Barnes Airport in October 1946. During World War II young men from the Massachusetts State College received flight training at the airport before being shipped off to various war sites. Soon after, the Air National Guard was formed and its presence was soon established at Barnes. The Air National Guard first began using P-47 Thunderbolt aircraft, but soon began using the P-51 Mustang after Runway 2/20 was extended from 5,000 to . Barnes received jet aircraft when the Air National Guard began to operate F-94 Starfire aircraft. Up until September 2007, the 131st Fighter Squadron (131 FS), 104th Fighter Wing (104 FW) of the Massachusetts Air National Guard at Westfield operated the A-10 Thunderbolt II. There were 25 A-10's based at Barnes until they were realigned through the DoD's Base Realignment and Closure of 2005. As a result of BRAC, the 104th changed its mission from Close Air Support to Air Superiority and its A-10 aircraft were redistributed to other fighter units. The 104 FW has now received 15 F-15 Eagles from the former 102nd Fighter Wing, now 102nd Intelligence Wing of the Massachusetts Air National Guard at Otis ANGB, with the 104 FW continuing to remain operationally-gained by the Air Combat Command (ACC). As you come onto the base off Falcon Way, the first thing you will notice is the bright blue base sign located next to the Main Gate. As you drive through the gate, look to the left and you will see a F-100 on a pedestal. This is a monument to all the men and women who have served in the 104th Fighter Wing. Located behind the F-100 is a granite wall with the names and dates of service of members with more than 20 years of service. The new Dining Facility building is the first on the right, before the F-100 memorial. Past the Dining Hall on the right side is the Composite Building. This building houses the Medical Squadron, the Security Forces Squadron and the Communications Flight. The next building on the left is the Avionics and Weapons Maintenance Building. This is where much of the "in-shop" work is performed on the Electronic Components and Weapons Systems of the A-10 are performed. Moving past this building, there is a small tan steel building. This is the Readiness Shop where personnel learn how to survive in a Chemical, Nuclear or Biological Attack. The Fuels Area is now on the right. The Operations Building is across the street, next to the Base Headquarters Building. The Headquarters building also houses the Recruiting Offices, on the ramp side. The Military Personnel Flight is located on the second floor. This is where records are maintained and stored, and where personnel would go for a new identification card among other things. Directly in front on the Headquarters Building is the Ramp where the aircraft are parked. Off to the left, is the Base Hangar. Behind this building is the Corrosion Control Hangar where the painting of the aircraft takes place. Across the runway and to the right of the Recruiting Office is the Munitions Maintenance Complex of several work and storage facilities. Back on the main road and across the street from the Headquarters Building, is the Supply Area. There is a brick Office and Receiving area and a long low building that houses Contracting, Transportation, and Clothing Issue. This is the oldest building on base and soon to come down. Behind this building the new Supply Complex was built. On the right past the Supply Area is the new Vehicle Maintenance Facility where anything from cars to snow-plows can worked on. At the end of the road, take a left around the Airman's Club to approach the Fire Department and Civil Engineering Building. This is another of the newer buildings on base. References Category:Facilities of the United States Air National Guard